No Competition
by Doodle-Grams
Summary: Light's having some issues. Ever since he's been cuffed to L, his emotions have been...conflicting with others with which he's unfamiliar. --Alternate Universe--
1. Part I

Light Yagami sat on the sofa of his house, concentrating on a spot on the carpet. Thinking. He thought about a lot of things. But lately, he'd been thinking about Misa. It seemed that she had given up on attracting his attention. At first, he found it annoying. But it had been a whole week and she hadn't done anything to catch his eye. It didn't bother him, per say, but it was noticeably strange not having the ray of sunshine that she was hanging on his shoulder, or her chides and cheers when he laughed at one of her jokes, or the look in her eyes when he had to ask her to leave. It was bothering him. He had to figure out why.

He turned his gaze to the barefoot man on the other end of his cuffs. "L."

The man looked up. "Hmm?"

"What are your thoughts on Misa?" Light asked him, hesitantly.

L furrowed his brow. "Misa-chan?"

Light nodded. "Yeah, you know. You've gotten to know her a little since… Well..." He held up his cuffed wrist in emphasis.

L paused as he thought. He wrinkled his forehead even more as he answered. "She's annoying. Don't like her that much."

"But," Light contested. "Lately, she's been calmer about things. She's changed or something."

L smirked. "Yeah, for the better, maybe."

"That's nice of you." He said, his reply dripping with sarcasm. He sought to get up from the sofa, but was forced backward from the metal chain that L had just shortened with his free arm.

"Hey." He demanded.

Light spun to face him. "What?"

"First of all," L began. "We're chained together, if you didn't forget."

Light huffed in aggravation, taking his place on the couch again. "You just don't give up with these cuffs do y—"

"—Second of all," L continued, elevating his voice over Light's. "Because of these cuffs, we now have a literal bond," He dangled the chain between them. "And third of all—"

"—I knew Misa before I ever even met you! She's one of my best friends, one of my only friends! And now all of a sudden she just stopped acting herself. What if she's ill or depressed or something? How dare you…" Light crossed his arms. He didn't want this to get uncomfortable. Though he knew that when talking with L, being uncomfortable would be inevitable.

L leaned forward, gripping Light's hand in his; the metal muffs and chain jingling at the contact. "Light-kun," he murmured, looking him in the eyes. "You can't possibly care about her that much?"

Light nervously wiped away a drop of sweat slipped down his temple, and swallowed with difficulty as a lump took place in his throat. He didn't care about her. Just concerned for her well-being, that's all. They did all live together, and if something happened it'd look suspicious. He couldn't handle the pressure. He had to leave. "I'm getting up now," he said irritably, and started for his room, L not far behind.

Closing the door, he jumped as he heard a pitched gasp from his left. It was Misa, standing near the wall next to him. Had she been listening in on him and L's conversation..?  
"I need some time alone, Misa," He told her. "Can we discuss whatever you're about to say…" he added, gulping. "…Later?"

Misa furrowed her brow as she started for the door. "Light-kun," she asked tentatively. "What were…" she looked back and forth from L to Light. "…You two talking about?"

Light sighed, wishing he didn't have to lie to her. "Nothing that important," he muttered to her. "We'll talk later. If someone will stand to leave us some privacy."

Even though he knew well enough that the only sanctuary from L's prying eyes was in his mind.


	2. Part II

Light awoke to being shaken, which in his opinion was the worst wakeup call he'd ever gotten. He rolled over to face the edge of the bed and groaned. "Who's there?"

"Shh," voice hushed.

He sat up, supported by his elbows. "Misa?" Light down to find her, crouched at his bedside and fiddling with a ring of keys. "What're you doing? It's got to be three in the morning."

She went through each of the keys on the ring, testing them for the lock on Light's cuff. "You said we'd talk later in private," she replied, keeping her voice down. "What better time for some confidence than three in the morning, when Ryuuzaki-san's asleep?"

A soft click notified that the cuff had unlocked. "Come on." Misa took Light's now freed hand and led him out the door to his bedroom and into the washroom down the hall.

"I've got an idea," Misa said, closing the washroom door behind her.

Light's brow furrowed. "For...?"

"For diverting Ryuuzaki's attention off of us?" She sighed in exasperation. "The Kira Case, Light!"

"What's the plan?"

"I've got plenty of connections to the media," she began. "So I'll get a rumor started that the two Kiras are in a serious relationship. Everyone, even Ryuuzaki-san, will buy it."

Light's eyes widened. "I don't know, Misa," he said. "This sounds like a bad idea. And what if it doesn't work?"

"No, it'll be brilliant," she insisted. "See, if the Kiras are lovers, we _can't _be the two Kiras because we _aren't_ lovers. So all we have to do is avoid each other as much as we can until Ryuuzaki's suspicion is at zero percent. It's perfect!"

Light didn't know what to say. Well, he did... It was a horrible idea. Worse than the one he had come up with, and that was just flat-out killing L. _That'd divert his attention off of us_, Light thought, chuckling.

"So whatcha think of my plan, Light-kun?" Misa asked, grinning.

"I, uh--"

"--Is this a members-only party, or is anyone welcome?"

"Ryuuzaki!" Misa cried.

In the door jamb to the guest bedroom's lavatory, facing her and Light, stood L.

Misa leaned over to whisper into Light's ear. "Think he suspects us?"

L reached into his right jean pocket, pulling out the rest of the chain that attached to his wrist. And the other cuff. He bounced his arm, making the steel links jingle. His gaze was fixed on Light.

Light whispered back to Misa, frozen. "I think he suspects us."


	3. Part III

L was disappointed in him. Light could see it in his eyes. And worse, L's disappointment bored through Light like a drill. He could feel it in his gut. He felt...not guilty, per say. But as if he had betrayed a friend. He, Light Yagami; he, out of all the heartless people in Japan, felt bad for sneaking out in the middle of the night to plot with Misa.

They both sat there, on the edge of the bed. Misa had sensed the tension and had gone back to her room. There was much to say, but neither dared to speak first. It was a contest of the obdurate--and they were both winning.

A high-pitched hum made Light jump. He looked over at L, who held an aluminum harmonica.

"I didn't know you were a musician…" Light said.

The corners of L's mouth pulled into a slight smile. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like you tell me anyway."

"I would," L replied. "If you'd listen."

"I've never heard you say anything about yourself since we've been cuffed together!" Light retorted.

"That's because you never stay up long enough to hear me. You just roll over and go to sleep."

"_You talk to me while I'm sleeping?" _

"There's just so much on my mind all the time."

Light paused, his eyes glazed in thought. "Well, maybe if you slept more, you'd find the energy to tell me these things during the day. We'd learn more about each other."

"Misa-chan won't get jealous if you spend time with just me?"

"I don't think she'd care as much as you'd think."

"Your idea isn't happening. I stay awake while you sleep for reasons much more important than our social lives. The Kira Case remains open until my suspicion reaches zero percent."

"Fuck the Kira Case! There's something you're not telling me, and improving our…relationship, if you can call it one, may get you to come out with it!"

"So you're saying I should quit my duty as a detective and let Kira get away with his crimes?"

"I'm saying you should take a break. What's more important to you? Kira, or your sanity?"

L closed his eyes, exhaling. "It's my duty, Light."

"I'm asking you a favor, and doing you one in return. Please, L."

He remained silent, his breath his only movement.

"Please."

L opened his eyes, looking at Light. "One month. I'll put the Kira Case aside for one month, and in that time I shall observe you, not as the primary Kira suspect, but as a friend."

Light pointed to the chain that lay between them, as if silently asking for his privacy. Though he knew L's answer, he still had a ray of hope that he'd give in.

L shook his head. "We stay together. It'll make observations easier."

Light chuckled. "You still don't trust me…" He sighed and looked at the clock at his…_their_…bedside. It read four a.m. "Damn, it's late. I'm going to bed." He crawled toward the headboard and pulled back the sheets. "You should do the same."

"But…"

"Remember our agreement," he said. "No detective business for one month. There's not much to observe of me if I'm asleep."

L shrugged. He, too, pulled back the sheets and climbed between them. "Goodnight, Light-kun," he murmured, switching off the desk lamp.

It was the best sleep he had gotten in a while.


	4. Part IV

A salty sea spray misted around Light's head as the waves crashed into the rocky outcropping. He breathed it in, letting it fill his lungs. The air here was so much better than the choking smog to Tokyo, even if the three of them were used to it. Getting out of the city was nice.

"Done looking? L said with his hands in his jeans. "The sun's not to set for an hour or two."

Light pursed his lips, pulling them into an annoyed frown. Even though he was away, he couldn't get _away._

"Light-kun!" Misa cried from across the beach. "Ryuuzaki-san! We've got to unpack if you guys plan on camping out here, and I don't know where you guys packed the tent!"

L raised an eyebrow towards Light "She's not serious…?"

"Most likely. Sarcasm's not exactly her thing," Light replied. "Misa, we didn't pack a tent, it's the beach!"

She rummaged through the duffle bags, pulling out items of clothing and blankets. "Then where are we going to sleep?"

Light put his face into his hand, sighing. "Oh, Lord," he muttered. "We'll be right there, Misa. Just don't touch anything!"

Misa nodded, but whatever she said Light couldn't distinguish. Her voice had been drowned out by the roar of the waves.

"I have no idea how this girl managed to survive this long without us," L said. "She couldn't camp her way out of a bowl of ice cream."

"She probably had people to survive for her. And what makes you think _you're_ camping material? You dress like you never leave home."

"Must we have a competition on who's the better camper?"

Light huffed. "Must we have a competition on everything about which I criticize you?"

"We do _not_ have—"

"First, it was tennis. Then deduction, and poetry, video games, interior design…Must I go on?"

"LIGHT-KUN!"

Light sighed. "Oh, Misa," he muttered. "I have to…erm…talk to her."

"Be my guest, no one's stopping you."

He rolled his eyes, huffing, and gripped the chain as he walked down the outcropping and across the sand.

What do you want?" he asked Misa.

She leaned over his shoulder, whispering. "So how are you and Ryuuzaki-san?"

"We tolerate each other, I guess. I'm trying to get him to sleep, to keep his mind of the Case. He's a strange man."

Misa shook her head. "No, I mean, how _are_ you two?"

"What the hell else would you be talking about on mentioning the few weeks he's be _chained to my wrist_?!" Light hissed.

Misa blinked, wearing a puzzled expression. "So you mean you guys _aren't _a couple?"

Light, on the other hand, was about to explode. "No, Misa. We're not a couple," he said. "I'm not gay, and neither is L!"

She looked behind Light, at L, humming. "Well by the looks of it, he's checking you out right now."

"Wha-?" Light stood so he and Misa were standing perpendicular to L, who was still, out of respect, most likely, oblivious to their conversation. Light shifted his eyes to the left, eyeing the detective. Ironically, instead of starting off into the ocean's horizon like any other person trying to ignore a conversation, he stared at him. Not even him and Misa; just _him. _

"Why are you telling me these things, Misa?" he asked. "Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Even if L _is_ gay, _I'm _not." _Plus he's _way _too old for me, _Light thought.

Misa shrugged.

Light sighed, attempting to rid his body of stress. "I got to figure this out on my own, I guess."

He walked toward the detective. "L, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm?"

He tried to fake a smile, as if her were telling a joke. "Misa-chan's on the opinion that you're into men. Now, I don't know how she got that idea, but—"

"This is true."

Light blinked. _Well, _that _was easy. _"But all those stories you've told me," he stammered. "About hook-ups with women—"

"Not total lies," he replied. "All blind dates, mostly. I've never felt a click with any of them, though. I've always felt more gravitated towards male," he said. "Guess it was just the way I was put together…"

"There was more," Light continued. "Misa also mentioned that you were into me."

L looked at the sand at this comment, avoiding Light's eyes.

Light furrowed his brow. "Hey. I've had to answer uncomfortable questions from _you _since the investigations began. It's your turn; spit it out.

L blinked slowly and looked back up, still silent.

_It's not like I_ wanted _to know the answer_, Light thought. But something inside him tugged at his curiosity, and he already knew the L refuse to admit. He sighed.

"That's probably the only reason she like me before," he said. "Because she thought we were together."

"Matsuda always said that chicks dig queer guys," L murmured.

"That's weird."

"Well, it's _Matsuda_."

"No, I mean, the _statement_ that chicks dig queer guys."

"Oh, yeah. That's weird too."

The two went silent. L put his hands in his jean pockets; Light kicked some sand around.

"…We should probably go help Misa with setting up camp, now," Light said. He tugged on his end of the chain and walked to where Misa stood, waiting for further instruction.

"Light-kun, Ryuuzaki-san, once we set up everything, we should get our swimsuits on!"

"We didn't plan for going in the water, Misa."

She rummaged through the duffle bag and pulled out two pairs of trunks, tags still on them. "That's why I bought you these!"

Light put his face in his palm again. "Oh, hell…"


End file.
